Secrets
by welshgleek
Summary: What secret is Rachel hiding? Will Puck turn into Noah? Summary not that good hopefully you will think that the story is better. Rated Mfor chapter 2 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Chapter 1

My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and one day I am going to be a star that was until I... Rachel stop that you are going to be a star even with this huge secret that you have that you won't even admit to yourself.

I am currently walking down the hallways of McKinley High after a long summer vacation, I have a great tan and I am ready for my sophomore year, and this year I am going to be less annoying, talkative and abrasive and try to act more like a normal teenager for my high school career.

My outfit looks more like a normal teenagers outfit and is a red and white short dress from Gilly Hicks complete with white pumps, loose curls in my hair and natural make up. I may want to be more like a normal teenager this year but I do not want to look fake.

As I reach my locker I notice a new girl in the locker that is next door to mine, I think I had better introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Rachel," I say to the pretty blonde girl standing in front of me, yes I know what you're thinking I am always telling everyone who will listen my dream, but I didn't want to freak her out so I kept it plain and simple.

"Hey, my name is Quinn Fabray, I'm new here. Are you going to try out for the cheer squad?" just as she asked me that question Noah Puckerman of all people walks towards us with a slushy in his hand, and he throws at me.

Usually I would just take it and let it go but I am so fed up with this harassment that I am going to stand up for myself.

"Noah Puckerman! You are a complete and utter arsehole, you don't care about anyone but yourself, you don't care about any mistakes that you have made either do you? Do you know what I always used to stick up for you and tell everyone that they would be proved wrong and that you wouldn't be a Lima Loser but I guess I was the wrong one and everyone else was right. You are going to be one hell of a lonely man as soon as your looks go or when people take a rain check and realise that your Mohawk does not make you look attractive or a badass but a complete and utter dickhead!" as I finish my rant I feel so much better and feel like all of my anger has been released.

The hallway is quiet and Puck looks dumbfounded until he speaks, "What are you talking about mistakes? I thought you saw through my badassness and now all you can say that everyone is right well at least I know where I stand now huh?"

"You proved you're a Lima Loser over summer vacation and don't worry about the mistakes thing I just slipped up it is nothing for you to worry about. Now I am going to go and clean myself up," I say and turn on my heel and realise that Quinn has faklen int step with me.

"Why did he do that?" she asked.

"Because I am a loser, I am a part of the Glee Club and I have huge dreams, I have been a victim of this bullying since I was in middle school so don't you worry about me. I thought that you wouldn't want to associate yourself with the school loser now being the new kid you are already an outsider so how come you followed me?" I ask a bit confused no one ever spoke to me after a slushy facial not even the Glee Club who go through the same thing as me only I get called names and such also.

"I followed you here because I think you ar an inspiration. You standing up for yourself really showed how strong you are and how you can handle yourself. You are an inspiration to me." She explains and then we start cleaning the slushy off me.

Once we have finished she asks me the same question as what Puck asked me earlier, "What did you mean mistakes?"

"I really am sorry but I am not telling you when I can't even admit it to myself yet ok, I will tell you when I am ready." I say and walk out of the restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I am currently in the middle of exams so the updates may be a few days between each other, today though I just had to put this chapter out there. Please let me know what you think as I am new to this. I do not own anything but my ideas and my mistakes.**

I am in the middle of class when I have a flashback of the first time Puck and I had sex.

**Flashback**

_The music in Santana's house party was booming and I was well on my way to getting drunk I was doing Sambuka shots with Brittany for God's sake. I was just finishing the third round of never have I ever when Puck walked in and took me by the hand and led me outside. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him so I did. _

_He deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth. After I broke the kiss he led me upstairs to Santana's bedroom. After the door was locked, I joined him on the bed and straddled him. Considering I was wearing a flimsy white dress it was easy. I began to grind down onto him because my wet centre needed friction. _

_He lifted my dress over my head and he took in the sight. I was clad in a lacy red bra and lacy red thongs. He muttered "Fuck" and made quick work of my bra. He groaned at the sight of my tits and began to suck on them I moved away after a while so I could take off his top and jeans, only to find he was commando. _

"_You're so fucking big and thick I can't wait to ride you!" I said moaning as he took my tit back into his mouth, this time though his fingers trailed down to my thongs and he ripped the off and I mean literally. His fingers quickly went to my centre._

"_You're so fucking wet baby, you're dripping." He husked out and I moaned at his words. _

"_I need you inside me now!" I demanded, I was so horny I just wanted relief. _

"_Are you a virgin?" he asked_

"_No Jesse and I had sex last year, now fuck me." I answered him._

_He pushed his cock inside me and gave me time to adjust after what felt like forever he began to thrust his cock into my hot pussy at a steady pace. I flipped us over and I began to ride him at a fast and furious pace, his cock was hitting my g-spot every single time. _

"_I'm so close" I moaned and began to rub my clit furiously desperate for release._

_My pussy walls clamped around his cock and I came hard and I brought him over the edge with me. _

_As soon as we caught our breath he got off the bed and walked out throwing a "Later Berry" over his shoulder as he left._

**End of flashback.**

After this flashback I realised that I was horny and it was almost the end of class. I sat there for the end of the lesson and rushed out. I got to the nearest ladies rest room and locked myself in a cubicle. My hands made quick work of my panties and seeing as I was wearing a skirt it was easy for me to lift up.

I needed a quick release so I thrust two fingers inside my tight hole and began rubbing my clit furiously. It didn't take long and I was coming, biting my lip to stay quiet. Once I finished and come down from my high I cleaned myself up and walked out into the hallway as if nothing had happened.

I made a decision and decided that I couldn't wait any longer and had to tell someone my big dark secret. I have finally admitted it to myself so now it is time to tell Puck what my secret is.

I found him and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

"I thought after your outburst yesterday you wouldn't want to have another ride on the Puckerone again." Puck smirked down at me.

"I don't want you for that I have to tell you something." I say.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 2. Like I said earlier I have never written a fanfiction before and I hope that the smut was ok too. Thank you for reading, please try and review I would love to know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Ok so this chapter the big secret is revealed and the reactions are shown. Thank you for reading the story so far and thank you for reviewing. I'd love to know what you all think so without further ado let's get on with the story. I own nothing except my ideas and mistakes.**

"Well what is it then? Hurry up I have some chicks I need to meet," he says in a cocky tone.

"I'm only telling you because I have to. I'm pregnant," I tell him, it feels so God damn real me saying it out loud.

"So what does that have to do with me?" he asks.

"You seriously just asked me that? I'm telling you because you're the fucking father idiot. I don't make a habit of sleeping with people without being in a relationship in case you hadn't noticed you are the only exception." I say my temper beginning to creep up.

"I'm the father?" he says and when I nod my head yes he bolts.

Exactly why I didn't want to tell him. Now I really need my friend right now so I had better go and find Quinn.

As I'm walking down the hallway I have another flashback of another time me and Puck had a sexual encounter.

**Flashback**

_We were in his beat up truck driving to Columbus when he looked over at me heatedly. I could tell he was horny so there was only one thing for it I needed to satisfy him. H constantly left me in a satisfied mess so it's my turn to repay the favour. When the light turns green I unbuckle my seat belt and shuffle closer to him._

_I reach up to his neck and kiss him lightly._

"_What are you doing?" he asks me huskily._

"_It's a little treat for you; just remember keep your eyes on the road." I say in a sultry voice._

_I kiss his neck one more time before I bend over his leg. I undo his pants in a swift movement and take out his cock._

"_I never get tired of seeing how big and thick you are. I'm going to taste you now," I say in a sexy tone. I bend over and lick the tip as though it was a lolly pop. I lick up and down his shaft before taking him in slowly, I get half way and I suck hard. I can hear his moans and groans and can tell he's clearly losing control. I decide to take it up a notch and take him all the way down to my throat; this is where my lack of gag reflex comes in handy. _

_I suck for a few more minutes and then I feel him stiffen and suddenly his cum is painting the sides of my throat. I moan around his cock relishing the taste of his cum, when I know that he is finished I do his trousers back up and sit back in my seat._

"_Thanks for giving me road head Berry" he smirks at me, "I will have to return the favour._

"_It's ok," I say, short and sweet, still on last term basis which means he is only interested in the sex._

"_Ok we are here, you go do your shopping and I'll go hang around the food court, meet me there in two hours so I can take you home. Later Berry." He tells me and swaggers off._

**End of flashback**

Damn now I am horny thinking of giving him road head. I don't have time for that at the minute I must find Quinn.

By the time I find her the bell for class has rung but I tell her it is urgent and that I'm ready to talk about what I couldn't admit to myself the day before.

"What is it Rach, you know you can tell me anything," Quinn says in a soothing voice.

"I'm pregnant, with Pucks child and he doesn't want to know. My parents know too and they hate me and have told me to find a place to stay because they are kicking me out,"

"Oh my God Rach, you know I'll be here for you don't you? What happened with Puck first off?" she asks and reassures me at the same time.

"Thank you Quinn, and basically he asked me if it was it had to do with him, so I told him I didn't make a habit of sleeping with boys outside of a relationship except for him and he asked if it was his I nodded yes and he bolted," I say to Quinn.

"Oh Rachie, so what happened with your dads?" she asks with a caring look on her face.

**Flashback**

"_Dad, Daddy can you come here for a second I need to tell you something?"I ask in a soft voice._

"_What is it pumpkin?" they ask me in unison._

"_I'm pregnant." Is all I say and their mood visibly darkens. _

"_You haven't even got a boyfriend. So that means that you have been whoring yourself around like some hooker. Well I am not having some slut bring down the family name so you either abort it or get out!" Dad yells at me. I look at Daddy who is the softer one of the two with a pleading look in my eye._

"_Your father is right, you either get rid of that thing or you get out. It's your choice but if you do have it you are never welcome here again do you understand?"_

"_Fine I guess I'll be gone, I'll find somewhere to stay during school tomorrow and then I'll be out of your un-supporting lives for good. I realise now you were only encouraged be to sing and be so abrasive because you wanted the money, well fuck you and I'll be glad to see the back of you!" I exclaim at them._

"_Yes, you got it in one, now get out of my sight and don't even think of coming down here for dinner do you understand, I never want to see you again." Dad says in a harsh tone._

**End of flashback**

As I finish the story I realise I have tears flowing freely down my face.

"Oh Rachie, you know I'll always be there for you. I'll phone my mom now and see if you can come stay with us. Hang on," she says. She's on the phone and explains everything to her mother eventually she says, "You can stay."

I jump into her arms and thank her.

**Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. I know Puck isn't presented in a good light in this story at the moment but I wanted him to have a different reaction to the news than all of the other fanfictions that I have read. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your support so far. So in this chapter, Rachel moves in with Quinn and we find out whether she decides to become a cheerio or not.**

Quinn comes over my house after school and I finish packing away all of my belongings. After I have finished we start taking the stuff to her car, she insists on taking the heavy stuff because she said that I must take it easy.

When we arrive to Quinn's house her mom introduces herself, "Hello Rachel, my name is Judy Fabray but you can call me Momma Fabray or just Momma it's up to you. I'm going to look after you. You were Quinn's very first friend at McKinley and I am happy to take you in, you'll be like my second daughter," she says in an excitable voice.

"Hello Momma, I'm sorry to just intrude-"I begin to talk but she cuts in, "Nonsense now let me show you your room."

When we get to my new bedroom I am shocked by the size of it. There is a Queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a computer desk with some basic stationary and a printer on it. The walls are bare but ready for me to put pictures up on and there is a huge walk in wardrobe too.

"We can paint the room whatever colours that you would like this weekend, now what do you think?" Momma asks me.

"Thank you so much I love it, I think that I will paint the walls a nice shade of purple, with some music notes in a shade of yellow dotted around the walls, if that would be ok with you." I say to Momma.

"Of course you can, now how about you and Quinn unpack your stuff and I'll go and make us some dinner," she says in her chirpy voice.

"Ok thank you Momma." I say.

Quinn and I unpack all of my stuff except for the stuff that is to go onto the walls and then we have dinner. By the time we have showered and got our homework out of the way it is ten thirty so we decide that it is time that we went to bed.

I find myself lying in bed, thinking about yet another sex encounter with Puck.

**Flashback**

_I was lying in bed when I heard something hitting my window, I was curious and my dad's were out of town so I went to investigate. I looked out of my window and saw Puck standing there waiting for me to let him in, so I opened the window. I padded back over to my bed and waited for him to join me. When he came in, he took off his top as he was walking towards me. Then he crawled up to my bed until we were face to face, he attacked my mouth and claimed it for his own. He was tugging on my lip with his teeth; I could feel my panties getting wetter by the second. He took off my top and seeing as I was ready for bed I had no bra on so he started playing with them, I was moaning and groaning and thrusting my hips upwards for some sort of friction. He got the message and he took of my sleep shorts and his jeans also, this left us both completely naked. I looked down to see his rock hard member and licked my lips, I was about to lean over to suck him when he laid me flat on my back and started working magic with his tongue and fingers. It didn't take long until I was close._

"_Come for me Berry, I want to lap up your juices like a dying man and feel you come around my fingers," He encouraged me, and that was all it took I came hard and fast, I was basically fucking his fingers the way my hips were writhing. _

_After I came down from my high, I saw him fisting his cock to the sight of me in a boneless heap, I was instantly turned on again and so I said in a sultry voice, "I need your cock inside me and I need you to fuck me good." That was all it took for him to enter me. He was thrusting his cock inside me hard and fast my legs were up on his shoulders and he was hitting the right spot every time. _

"_I'm so close Puck," I manage out moaning as soon as I said it because I felt his fingers rub my clit nice and fast and he began playing with my tit with my free hand too. _

"_Oh God PUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" I scream out as I cum the hardest I've ever done before. _

_His grunts came out and he filled me with his hot cum and this just triggered me off into another orgasm. When we were both down from our highs I cleaned myself up and so did he, and then he left with his signature "Later Berry."_

**End of flashback**

I find myself so turned on that I know that I need to get release, I walk over to my door and lock it because that would just be embarrassing and then got my hot pink vibrator out of one of my bags.

I strip off my clothes and turn the vibrator onto medium setting and then thrust it into my pussy, I start humping the fake dick and soon myself coming silently because I don't want to draw attention to myself of course.

When I come down from my high, I clean myself up cursing those damn pregnancy hormones for making me horny all the damn time.

I unlock my door again and climb into bed, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxGleexxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I wake up and feel like I have had the best night sleep since I found out about my pregnancy. I decide to go and have a shower, once I'm done I pick a pair of high waist shorts and my Rihanna top that I got when I went to watch her on tour last year. I complete my look with loose curls in my hair and natural make up, and I pick my favourite black converses for my shoes.

When I enter the kitchen I am immediately assaulted by the smell of vegan pancakes, I can't believe that they already know my dietary requirements.

"Wow they smell good," I say my stomach growling with hunger as I said it.

"I hope they taste as good as they smell, I've never made vegan pancakes before, here you go," Momma says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, morning Quinn," I thanked and greeted at the same time.

"Morning Rach, did you sleep well?" She asks me.

"Yes thanks, are you going to try out for cheerleading then Quinn, tryouts are today you know?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer though.

"No, I'm going to try out for the Glee club instead, after seeing how you are supposed to act if you're in the Jock clique I would rather have friends than treat my best one like shit because I want to cheerleading," she says and my whole face brightens.

"You can sing? I never knew that," I say, I'm ecstatic that she is going to be joining the Glee club, I look at the clock and realise that we should be getting to school, "Thank you for the pancakes this morning Momma, we had better be getting to school now," I say and finish off my juice.

"Bye Momma," I call over my shoulder and Quinn shouts by to her mom too.

We get into her blue Audi and arrive to school ten minutes later. We head to our lockers and I see anger flash in Quinn's eyes, "What's wrong Quinn?" I ask a bit confused on why she is so angry.

"Nothing just saw that arsehole who won't commit to his responsibilities," she says, she is a really good friend and we are fast becoming more like sisters than just friends.

"Don't worry, he's a waste of space, I am going to bring up my baby on my own with the help of her Aunty Quinn and your mom of course," I say to her, trying to convince her that I am not bothered when I really am cursing him in my head for not standing to his responsibilities.

"Ok, when is your first doctor's appointment? Because I'll come with you if you want me too." she asks me.

"I'm going to make an appointment today after school," I answer her.

The warning bell sounds and she and I go our separate ways. I realise that this is the class that I share with Puck and the stupid teacher put us sitting next to each other, apparently I'll be a good influence on him.

When I enter the classroom I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that he is not sitting there, it is about ten minutes into the lesson when he comes in with his signature smirk that says 'I just got laid in the janitor's closet." I know that it says that because he's looked like that so many other times before and has then bragged about doing the deed with some other desperate chick.

He flops down next to me, but I say nothing to him nor do I acknowledge his presence. We spend the whole lesson like this until the bell goes. When we enter the hallway he drags me into an empty classroom and kisses me hard on the mouth I pull back straight away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I ask him furious that he would pull a stunt like that.

"I'm horny and you were the nearest chick to me, now are you going to give me what I want or not?" he asks me in an arrogant tone.

"You are a complete and utter dickhead. Do you honestly think that I would want to have sex with you after you left me on my own yesterday after I told you the news?" I ask him outraged.

"You're getting rid of that thing though right I mean come on you think you're getting a hard life now wait until everyone finds out that you are a pregnant as well as a freak!" he says to me in a nasty tone.

"No I am not getting rid of my baby, and you would make sure that I would get more shit than I already do, fine because you know what I'd rather say I had a drunken one night stand that ended up in me getting pregnant than say that my baby has a Lima Loser for a father. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class, leave me alone in future unless you have something positive to say to me ok," I ranted and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me.

As I approach my locker I notice Quinn waiting there for me.

"Where have you been, I've been waiting here since the last class got out?" she asks me.

I relay the story of what had just happened with Puck and then she responds by saying, "Good for you girl, I'm glad you didn't give into his advances and that you stood up for yourself." She says to me proud of what I achieved.

We go about our day as usual except I have been upchucking quite a bit today, this is the first day of my morning sickness and I am guessing it is going to get much worse.

**Thank you for your continued support I'll either update later today or tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your reviews so far I hope everyone is enjoying reading it. Again will you please let me know, if you possibly have any music requests that you would like to see in this fanfiction then I'm open to ideas and I will willingly try and get as many of the songs that you have mentioned to me. Ok I sadly own nothing except for my ideas and mistakes.**

Puck acted like his usual self throwing slushies at me without a second thought to what could happen if I slipped and hurt the baby, shows that he doesn't care one bit about me doesn't it.

I met Quinn by our lockers just before glee, I had already told Mr Schue that she would be joining and auditioning for the club today. When we arrived there were the usual people sitting on the chairs: Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt.

Ok so Artie is the handicapped member of the group he has been in his wheel chair since he was eight but he doesn't let that stop him being himself, he has a dream to be able to dance again and maybe one day he will but right now he has accepted that he won't walk again. He has some sick rap skills and can rap to anything that you give him.

Tina has a stutter but as she gets more and more confident she stutters less and less. She has an ok voice and is a Goth, she and Artie are currently dating each other. Principle Figgins has a theory that she is vampire but she just lets him think his theories and sometimes puts them to good use.

Mercedes is the black diva of the group. She calls herself Chocolate Thunder and thinks that the only songs that should be sung in Glee club are ones that were written by black people or were sung by black people. Honestly that girl thinks she's all that and she really isn't.

Finally, Kurt is gay. He is also a diva and likes to challenge me for solos, such as the time he challenged me for defying gravity, I think that was appalling and that he really needed to get a grip. He cares about fashion and yes he's a good singer just not up to my standards.

Mr Schue speaks and snaps me out of my thoughts, "Quinn would you like to take to the stage and audition for Glee club?"

"Thanks Mr Schue. Now a really good friend of mine is going through a lot right now and this song is dedicated to her," she says.

You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back,  
Where there is love, I'll be there. (I'll be there)

I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do.  
Just call my name and I'll be there. (I'll be there)

I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,  
I'm so glad that I found you.

I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll keep holdin' on. (holdin' on)  
Yes I will

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter,  
Togetherness, girl, is all I'm after,  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there. (I'll be there)

I'll be there to protect you, (yeah baby)  
With unselfish love that respects you.  
Just call my name, I'll be there. (I'll be there)

I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,  
I'm so glad that I found you.

I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll keep holdin' on.  
Oh oh oh  
Yes I will (holdin' on, holdin' on)  
Yes I will

If you should ever find someone new  
I know he better be good to you  
Cause if he doesn't  
Ill be there (ill be there)

Don't you know baby I'll be there  
I'll be there I'll be there

Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)  
Just look over your shoulders honey! Oh!  
I'll be there, I'll be there,  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there (I'll be there)

Don't you know baby,  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)  
Oh oh oh oh I'll be there, I'll be there

Once she had finished her song I was in tears, happy tears though she was amazing and I now realised how much she really was there for me.

"That was amazing Quinn," I gushed and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you," she says

"Welcome to the club Quinn," Mr Schue greets her and all of the others mutter a welcome too.

"Can Rachel sing a song I've never heard her sing before?" Quinn asks and Mr Schue agrees.

I choose my go to shower song.

Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once, I gotta try once  
Only can die once, right, sir  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me love, cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want, I know how  
One roll for the whole shebang  
One throw and that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham!  
One shot, one gun shot and bam  
Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me love, cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no nobody, is gonna rain on my parade

Once I finish my song everyone is up on their feet and clapping.

"Wow you're amazing Rachie," Quinn compliments me.

"Thank you Q," I answer her but we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Mr Schue we were sent here by Figgins, he told us we needed to another non-sport related activity and well it was this or chess club so we chose this, we don't need brains to do this we just prance around like a bunch of fucking pansies," Puck of all people said, he spotted me and he smirked, with him there was Brittany, Santana, Mike, Sam and Finn.

"No way Mr Schue, these guys make our lives a living hell on a daily basis why would any of us want them to be in pour safe place?" I say before he can even say anything.

"Guys I think we should give them a chance," he answers and we all sigh.

They audition, they weren't even that good but we need members. I was just thinking that this wouldn't be so bad if Puck ignored me the whole time but no he had to bother me didn't he.

I felt him tap me on the shoulder, and at first I ignored it but he was persistent, I turned around and he passed me a note.

In his scruffy hand writing it said _Hey, so meet me by my truck I'm horny and I know that you haven't had some in a while._

I show Quinn the note and she shook her head at how arrogant he was being. I take the easier root of not creating a scene and just ignore him.

Another piece of paper lands on my lap, I looked at it and it said _Come on Berry, it'll be fun, I'll pound your pussy real hard and fast just the way you like it._

I am flabbergasted of to how much of a complete arsehole he actually is.

By the end of Glee club I'm fuming, Quinn and I are having a huge rant about what he was doing when I feel someone pull me into the janitors closet.

He kisses me again hard on the lips this time when I pull back straight away though I slap him.

"What was that for?" he asks me.

"Didn't you get the message this morning, you're a complete and utter twat and if you think that I would ever come near you again you would be sadly mistaken. Also that pun was definitely intended," I shout at him.

"Look I know I got you knocked up but it's not me who has decided to keep that thing. It was all you, now I'm going to take responsibility here and give you money to have an abortion," he says and tries to put the cash in my hand.

"I don't want your money, I don't want anything from you, you ar exactly like your dad and if you think I want my son or daughter turning out like you, you've got another thing coming, if you don't leave me alone I will make this known to everyone ok? Now back the fuck off!" I scream at him and storm out of the closet.

I come out of the janitors closet and find Quinn waiting for me, she sees the tears running down my face and doesn't say a word, she just puts her arm around me and comforts me.

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think, if you have any ideas of what could happen I'm open to them and will take them into consideration.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to point out that Glee is only used as a basis for the fanfictions and then it is the writers job to put their own spin on the characters and storylines. I love hearing what you think, keep letting me know what you think. In this chapter the glee club will find out that Rachel is pregnant.**

As we enter school for the fourth day of the new semester I was greeted by a grape slushy by Dave Karofsky who is a jock. Quinn sends me to the ladies and goes to get my clothes; I am beginning to be paranoid that I am starting to show as I am now almost three months pregnant.

She comes in and helps me get cleaned up. After I'm sorted we go back to our lockers and collect our books for first period. The warning bell sounds and I go to my Spanish class. In this class I sit next Santana Lopez of all people; we generally ignore each other unless its pair work.

About ten minutes into the lesson I run out of the classroom and to the nearest ladies room and I barf. While I'm cleaning myself up Santana comes in and says, "Mr Schue told me to come and check on you because apparently you are never sick."

"I'm fine, hold that thought..." I say and enter the cubicle again, I throw up and then begin cleaning myself up again.

"Are you sure you're ok, you don't look ill but you're barfing. Oh my God, shut the front door, Crazy Berry is knocked up," she says with a smirk on her face. My facial expression tells her that she's right.

"Yes almost three months actually, please don't tell anyone, I was going to tell the Glee club today actually," I say to her.

"I may be a bitch but I wouldn't say anything, does anyone else know?" she asks me.

"Yeah, Quinn, her mom, my dads and the father. Quinn's mom knows because I'm living with them seeing as my dads kicked me out and say that I am a disgrace to the family," I tell her.

"Oh God if I had known I would have stopped the slushies straight away. Who's the father?" She asks and I knew that it was only a matter of time.

"That information doesn't matter, he doesn't want to know so as far as I'm concerned I'm doing this on my own with the help of my new family," I tell her.

"Ok, if you need anything then I'm here for you ok," she says and the bell sounds for the end of class, she gives me a quick hug and then we go back for our stuff.

Throughout the day I notice Santana hanging around me and Q more. The rest of the day goes smoothly and then Glee club comes around.

When everyone is seated I ask Mr Schue if I'm able to talk to the Glee club about something, he agrees and so I go and shut the class room doors.

"What's so important that you need to shut the doors Berry?" Puck of all people asks, clearly he doesn't have an inkling to what I'm about to say to the club.

I hear Santana say, "Can it Puckerman!"

"I have something that I need to tell you and I would appreciate it if everyone is quiet until I finish speaking. I'm pregnant. I couldn't admit it to myself for a while and then when I finally did I told the father and he didn't want to know so as far as I'm concerned I'm doing this on my own. Then I told Quinn and she is being really supportive, I'm now living with her because my dad's said that I either have an abortion or I get out, I chose the second option. Santana worked it out earlier today and she has said that she will be there for me too. I am now asking for you to accept this also," I explain and notice that Puck's face is an angry one but the rest have a supportive look on their faces.

"Who's the father then Berry?" Finn asks.

"Like I said that does not matter. I am going to my first scan after Glee club." I say and with that I sit back in my seat.

After Glee club finishes Quinn and I rush to her car. We get in and drive to the doctors. We sign in and then take a seat in the waiting area.

It's not long before my name is called and I enter the nurse's room. The nurse takes some blood samples and then says "Doctor Wu will be here soon."

Doctor Wu enters the room and asks me to lie on the bed.

"Ok this may be a bit cold," he warns and puts some of the goo on my stomach, and I have to admit that it is very cold.

The scanner then goes on my stomach and the doctor moves it around until he finds the baby's heart.

The room is then filled with the baby's heartbeat. I look at the screen and say, "Peanut is perfect," and Quinn giggles and says, "Yeah Peanut is perfect."

The doctor finishes up and helps me get cleaned up. I walk out and I can't help thinking that I wish Puck was there. I schedule another appointment and then we leave the doctors. I'm really excited to show everyone my scans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your support. I hope you like this chapter.**

I walk into school and I am hit with everybody's stares and whispers, which can only mean one thing. I realise that I am four months pregnant but I was hoping to hide it a little bit longer.

As I walk to my locker with Quinn, I have people shouting things at me such as "slut", "whore" and "I told you that you should have been sterilised."

With that last comment, I recognise the voice as Puck's. I whip around and stare at him, "You can call me what you want but don't you ever insult my baby ever again, I seem to recall knowing some very important gossip about you, you say one bad word about my baby again and I'll tell the world!" I shout at him and storm off.

By second period I really want to go home but I'm telling myself that I need to deal with this and fuck everyone who is talking about you.

I'm walking to my next class when someone grabs my arm and pulls me into the janitors closet, I don't even have to look at who it is this is becoming a regular occurrence.

"What the fuck do you want Puck?" I spit out.

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone about me being anything to do with that thing because if you did you would regret it. Shall we pretend that it wasn't me who knocked you up and just go back to our little arrangement?" He asks me in a selfish as fuck tone.

"What and have you hurt me over and over like you have been doing for my whole life. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you, I hope my baby doesn't inherit anything of yours, especially your nasty as fuck personality, now if you don't mind I'm leaving," I say and stalk out of the closet.

When I leave with Puck following me out Santana is standing there.

"This is not what it looks like Satan, like I would touch a fat, ugly whore like her," he says defending himself and that's what it takes for me to break down and cry like a baby, I feel Santana's arm around me and saying soothing words in my ear.

"Speak about one of my best friends again and you'll regret it Puckerman. I know exactly what this is by the way and it's not you two doing the nasty. You've already done that haven't you and now she's pregnant?" she asks and I stiffen at the fact that she knows the truth.

"Yes, he is and he wants nothing to do with it. All what he said in the hall a few minutes ago he meant every word. He's told me to get an abortion, told me to get rid of it heaps of times. He's proved me wrong and everyone else right, he is a Lima Loser. He doesn't care about what's happened to me and how scared I am, no he just cares about being a dick," I sob into Santana's shoulder.

"Puckerman, why haven't you lived up to your responsibilities?" she asks in a harsh tone.

"I did, I told her to get rid of it, isn't that enough. It's not my fault that she wants to keep it," he snaps back.

"Fuck you Puckerman, come on Rach let's go to Glee," she says and helps me to my feet.

We walk to Glee and take our seats after apologising for being late, Puck walks in not long after.

"So this week's assignment was to sing a solo, seeing as most of you are new to the club it's good that we can hear your voices, and for those of you who are the original members you had to sing something different so take it away," he said to the club.

Santana sang Starships by Nicki Minaj. Puck sang Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO, typical. Quinn sang Young by Tulisa. Kurt sang What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction. Mercedes sang Walking on Sunshine. Artie sang Billionaire. Sam sang Baby. Mike danced. Tina sang Forget You. Brittany sang Dance With Somebody.

It is now my turn to take the stage, "Ok so this week's assignment was to sing something different to what I normally sing so here I go," I say before the music starts.

Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

_[Chorus x2:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it  
Like it

_[Chorus x2:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M

Everyone's faces were a picture when I finished and after singing that I find myself just a tad turned on, oh well it will have to wait.

Eventually everyone but Puck clapped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews, if you don't like don't read I'm only saying this because I had someone comment anonymously saying that they were ashamed to be Welsh, that could be hurtful, if you don't like the way I write either give me constructive criticism or don't comment at all ok, thank you. There is going to be a huge event in this chapter that will change everything.**

Quinn and I were walking down the halls of McKinley High and were hit with the normal whispers and so on, but now it is just water of a ducks back, I've had people making fun of me all my life so I'm not going to let it affect me any different.

As we reached our lockers we were in deep conversation, such a deep conversation that I didn't know I was going to be slushied until the moment it happened, I was so shocked that while I was walking I slipped on some slushy and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Owww!" I scream out in pain.

"Call 911 and get a teacher!" I vaguely hear Quinn order.

The next thing I know I am in the ambulance on my way to the emergency room.

"The baby?" I ask scared of what the answer might be.

"Should be fine the paramedics can hear the baby's heartbeat so they just need to do a scan to check," Quinn says in a reassuring tone.

"Ok, what happened?" I ask.

"Well you got slushied and fell," Quinn says in tone that clearly says did you hit your head too.

"I know that Quinn, I mean that there is something your hiding from me and I want to know," I say.

"Well Puck..." she trails off.

"He threw the slushy? Typical he'll do anything-"I begin to rant but Quinn cuts me off.

"No he actually went mental. He started screaming that Dave could have killed his baby, and that he never even had a chance to make things right with you. He beat the shit out of him and then insisted on following us to the emergency room, I really think he's had one hell of a rain check," Quinn explains and I stare at her with my mouth hung open.

"Are you serious?" I say. I can't get my head around the shock of him actually caring, he's been such a dick and now he cares.

"Yes he said that after you get checked out at the hospital he needs to have a long chat with you, to explain why he did all those things. He also said that when the doctors do an ultrasound of Peanut that he'd like to be there to," Quinn explains to me, "By the way my mom is on her way to the hospital now too, she is furious at what happened and is going straight up the school as soon as she knows her second daughter is ok."

"Really he wants to be there? Wow, I've never told anyone because I thought that if I told myself I would be doing it alone then I would never wish for him there, the truth is though when we came out of that first ultrasound I was wishing that he was there. That's so nice of Momma you know I am considering her as my real Mom now too, she cares about me and not my talent, she's there for me and that is what counts," I say getting emotional.

We have now arrived at the hospital.

The paramedics put me into a wheelchair and wheel me out of the ambulance, as soon as I am out Puck is by my side and he says in a determined tone, "I am so sorry about how much of a dick I've been we need to talk later but right now we need to get you and the baby checked out."

I look up at him and smile; I can't believe the change he's gone under.

**I know it was a short chapter but I needed to get the event out of the way so that I could focus in the next chapter of Puck or should I say Noah and Rachel's heart to heart. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the support, again sorry for the previous chapter being so short but now it is time for Puck or should I say Noah and Rachel's heart to heart.**

We enter the ultrasound room where the doctor helps me up onto the bed. When I am comfortable he lifts up my top and puts some of that freezing goo on my stomach.

The sonographer then moved the monitor around my stomach a bit and then the beating of Peanuts heartbeat could be heard.

I am crying, but with happiness because my baby is going to be ok. I feel someone hold my hand and turn to face that person, that person was Noah his eyes were also filled with tears.

"Wow Rachel, that's our baby, I regret not being there for you from the beginning. I miss being with you and I have missed so much of this pregnancy that I know that can't miss anymore of it. I left you on your own when you needed me the most. I am so sorry and I know that no apology could ever change the way that I treated you and I know that I have a lot of making up to do but I am so sorry about what I said, I should have been there for you when your dad's kicked you out, I should have been there for you when people were making fun of you but there I was doing the same thing that they were doing, only it was so much more worse because I'm your baby daddy and I really shouldn't have done any of it," he finishes his speech with the most sincere apologetic look I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Why did you do it Noah?" I ask, he may have been apologetic but I wanted to know why he did it to me in the first place.

"I did it because I was scared, I thought that I would be like my dead beat of a father, I thought that without a father figure to look up to that I would not be able to be an amazing father, the more I have been thinking about it these past couple of days the more I have realised that in fact you don't have a mother figure to look up to and yet there you was already protecting our child from arseholes, including me. I miss you, I know that I never hugged you or told you anything cute while we were fucking but that's because that's what I wanted it to be, I didn't want to call it love making because if I did then I would have realised that I would in fact be in love with you, and today has made me realise how much of twat that made me, I realised how much I love you and that baby in your belly. I want to be a great dad and I want to be an amazing boyfriend to you. I love you please forgive me," he finishes speech and is practically begging me.

"Noah, I forgive you now I realise your reasons and to be honest I have been in love with you since the first time we kissed back in middle school. I miss being around you, let's face it we were having sex multiple times a week. I want you in Peanuts life and I want you in mine too, but can we take it slow, with me I mean. I have to trust you completely before we start having sex again, but I am willing to date you, and maybe it won't be the best idea to live with each other even though that's what you generally do when you have a baby with someone," I say to him.

"That's fine babe. I understand I mean what I have done to you over the past few months and the way I have acted is unacceptable and I am grateful that you even forgave me. I'd love to take time to get to know each other properly, and you won't get rid of me that easily, I'll constantly be over Fabray's so that I can help out with Peanut," he says to me sincerely.

I make up my mind there and then, that scare has made him a changed man. I realise that we have been in the ultrasound room for ages and that they probably need it so I clean myself up and he helps me down.

"Thanks," I say and he knew exactly what for. We pay for copies of the ultrasound and we pay for a DVD of it also. Quinn is waiting in the waiting room for us and she knows I'll tell her everything later.

"Noah," I say in a voice that says that I will be telling him something important.

"Yes babe?" he says.

"There is the small matter of your mother that we need to break the news that she is going to be a grandmother," I say.

"Umm... yeah when do you want to do that, you do realise she is batshit crazy don't you?" he asks me.

"Noah, don't talk about your mother like that, and how about tonight?" I answer him with a question.

"Ok, might as well get it out of the way as soon as possible," he says running a hand over his Mohawk.

"Yes we will, I'll phone Quinn and Momma and let them know where I am ok, Momma is going to let hell break loose up the school after what happened earlier," I say to him.

I phone Quinn and Momma and let them know where I am and so on.

We pull up outside his house and he says "Time to face the music then."

**Next chapter Noah and Rachel tell his mom and we find out what happened in McKinley after Momma went down there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad you all loved the last chapter. Time to find out what went down in McKinley and what will Noah's mom's reaction be?**

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Noah says to his mom in a serious tone.

"What is it Noah? Oh hello Rachel how are you..." she trails off when she sees my baby bump. "You got her pregnant didn't you?" she asks in a calm voice.

"Yes mom I did and I am telling you now because lately I have been a total dick and wouldn't accept responsibility for the consequences of my actions. But now I am there for Rach one hundred percent. Her dad's have kicked her out and she is living with the new girl and has been for some time," Noah explains.

"Oh Noah, I am angry that you didn't step up, but I am not going to rant and rave because you and Rachel need me," she says in the same calm voice, "Will you be moving in Rachel?"

"Not just yet, I need to be able to trust Noah first and I need to him to prove that he is a changed man," I explain.

"Of course, I understand. Visit as much as you can though," she orders.

"Yes Mrs Puckerman," I reply.

"Oh call me Maria," she insists.

"Ok, Maria," the name feels foreign coming out of my mouth," We had better see what happened down the school Noah," I say.

"What happened?" Maria asks.

"I'll explain later Mom, see you later," Noah dismisses.

"Bye Maria," I say.

"Bye kids," she says.

xxxxxGleexxxx

When we get to Quinn's, I hear Quinn saying, "Go mom."

"Hey, so what happened then?" I ask.

**Flashback**

"_Rachel, whom I consider my daughter could have been seriously hurt today and could have lost a baby that she dearly loves. I know all about these slushy attacks, after all I do her washing, and I know all about the hurtful names that she gets called. I have let it go this long because she has told me that she is used to it, but I won't stand for it any longer!" Judy Fabray exclaims._

"_I can assure you that the people who slushied Rachel will be punished," Figgins replies._

"_That is not good enough, unless you are going to severely punish everyone who has thrown a slushy or a backhanded insult," Judy say_

"_That's impossible," he answers._

"_Exactly which is why you have to fulfil my requirements or I sue," Judy replies._

"_What are your requirements?" Figgins asks._

"_The slushy machine must go, and I know for a fact that they sell them in seven eleven also so you need to completely ban slushy's from the school premises. You also need to have more staff keeping an eye out for any name calling etc. If I find out that any of these requests are not met then I will and I mean this, sue," Judy finishes her rant and sees a very scared Figgins._

"_Consider it done," he says in a panicked tone._

**End of flashback**

"Remind me to never get on your bad side momma," I say giggling.

**Thank you for reading, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope that you all liked it. So what romantic gestures and obstacles does everyone want Noah to go through? Let me know what you all think too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I have had exams and I have been trying to get another story under way also. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you all think.**

We walk into school and everyone in the hallway is dead silent. Noah gives my hand a squeeze to let me know that he's there for me. We slowly walk down to my locker; Quinn had a doctor's appointment so it's just me and Noah.

When we get to my locker I get my books for first and second period and then we walk to Noah's locker.

"Look what the cat dragged in, the Lima Loser teenage father and the knocked up freak. Looks like you two fit in well now that neither of you will get to college nor even get out of this town," Dave says and before I can say anything back Noah punches him square in the nose. Great. The boys begin to fight despite my efforts to get them to stop. Finally I resort to the one thing that I think may make him stop.

"Noah, I thought you said you wouldn't be Puck anymore, I know you mean well but the stress is not good for the baby," I say and he gets up straight away.

"Sorry baby," he apologises.

"Don't worry it's the thought that counts," I say to him with a small smile. Really I was feeling great about the fact that he rushed to defend us just like that when only twenty four hours ago he was being just like everyone else.

We go about our day as usual only Noah was sticking up for me all of the time instead of laughing with everyone else.

I go over to Noah's at about six o clock and find out that Maria is out at work and his little sister Sarah is at her friend's house for a sleep over.

I walk up to Noah's room and enter without knocking, not realising that I would have had to, he knew what time I was coming over.

"Fuck Rachel," I hear him groan out and I had been with him enough times to know that that was a sex noise.

I swing the door open thinking I was going to find another Rachel in the room when I realise that he is masturbating and has his eyes shut and stroking his hard cock fast.

I walk over to the bed and breathe out, "Noah."

His eyes fly open and he immediately stops what he's doing.

"Don't worry I'm a little turned on by you masturbating in fact I need to get off myself these pregnancy hormones are making me horny all the damn time!" I say to him feeling a bit flustered.

"Rach, I don't want you having with me because you think I'll stray or something though," he says to me.

"Who said anything about sex, there's other things we could do you know," I say to him.

"Ok so how about just hands tonight huh?" he asks me.

"Sure," I reply and sit on his bed with him.

He lies me down and reaches in between my skirt and pulls down my panties, and then he runs his hands up and down my slit, I moan out.

"Fuck baby you're so wet," he groans out and dips two fingers in my sopping wet pussy.

I moan and sigh as he works his magic with those fingers, oh god those fingers are fucking amazing. It's not long before I come for him screaming his name.

As I come down from my high I notice that I haven't satisfied him yet. So I sit up and take his cock in my hand and start off with slow strokes.

"Fuck," he groans out and it spurs me on soon I am stroking him much firmer and faster and I begin to play with his balls too.

I feel his balls tightening so I rub the head of his cock and that is enough to make him come, all over my hands and thighs.

I clean myself up and then sit next to him, I pull on a pair of his basketball shorts and he pulls me to cuddle up to his shoulder.

"Thanks babe," he says to me.

"You too," I say to him.

**So not a very long chapter but I you to see their relationship grow, this last part of the chapter shows that Rachel wants to trust him again. Reviews would be amazing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I haven't updated in a while because I have had major writers block for this story, but with leeleelayla5 help with ideas for this chapter hopefully I will be back on track.**

A couple of months past by and I am now eight months pregnant, I look and feel like a bloody beached whale.

I'm staring at myself in the mirror, just clad in a matching set of red panties and bra and I think I look horrendous, I was about to turn away when Noah comes up behind me.

"Who let you in? No one is in at the moment are they?" I ask him.

"I found the spare key babe," he replies.

"Well can you please leave I look horrible," I say to him.

"You do not look horrible you look fucking stunning babe, I mean would I be this hard," he says and grabs my hand and puts it on his crotch," if I didn't find you attractive?"

I moan at the feeling of him being hard and realise that it has been ages since I've actually had sex, yes Noah and I have done some sexual things but we haven't gone all the way, I needed to feel that I trusted him first.

"I'm ready Noah," I say to him.

"Are you sure?" he checks.

"Yes I'm sure, now fuck me like you mean it," I say to him, because I am so fucking horny.

He begins to kiss me and then next thing I know we are on my bed totally naked, I am on top because of the fact that I am pregnant and Noah doesn't want to crush me and the baby.

"God, Noah fuck me now, I am so wet for you I need your big cock inside me now," I say to him.

"Ok, Rach get on all fours," he says to me. Then he thrusts himself inside my pussy I moan at the feeling it has been so long.

"Move Noah, do something," I say to him because he has been giving me time to adjust. He begins to thrust at a slow pace but then starts to lose control and fucks me hard and fast just the way I like.

"I'm so close Noah," I tell him and his hand reaches around to my clit and rubs it after saying "Me too Rach."

I come chanting his name and he comes chanting my name.

"That was so fucking good," I say to him with a satisfied smile on my face, "Let me get up now to get ready for regionals."

xxxxxGleexxxx

We perform three songs when it comes to the New Directions turn.

The solo was me singing Don't Rain on my Parade by Barbra Streisand.

The duet was Quinn and Sam singing Now I've had the time of my life from the musical Dirty Dancing.

The group performance was Paradise By the Dashboard Light.

"We did it Noah, we are so much better than our competition," I say to him, I know this because we had the last slot.

"Yes we fucking did it Rach," he replies and hugs me tight.

"Uhh Noah I think my waters just broke," I say to him with wide eyes.

"Shit, you're not due for another month," he says to me.

"Well clearly the baby would like to make an early appearance, just get me to the fucking hospital.

**So the next chapter will be Rachel giving birth... let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on how you want to the story to go let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad you all liked my last chapter, so Rachel gives birth in this chapter; let me know what you all think.**

Noah's POV

"Shit, we need to get you to the hospital," I say, "Mr Schue, Rachel's waters just broke!"

"Ok, don't panic, I'll drive you there myself ok Miss Pillsbury will be here for the kids," Mr Schue says and then tells Miss Pillsbury to watch over the New Directions for him.

"I want Quinn and Santana to come with us to," Rachel says to us.

"No problem, we're gonna be there for you every step of the way," Santana promises, and then we all rush out to Mr Schue's car.

When we get to the hospital Rachel's contractions are coming every five minutes, we put her in a wheel chair and then we rush her to the emergency room.

"My girlfriend has gone into labour and I want her to see a doctor like now!" I shout at the receptionist.

Rachel get's wheeled to the labour ward and me, Santana, and Quinn all follow her in.

The midwife gives her a check to see how far dilated she is and she says, "Rachel, you're 10cm dilated already, you need to get ready to push."

By this point I felt like my hand is about to fall off she's squeezing it so hard because of the pain. I faintly hear Santana and Quinn saying words of encouragement to her.

"Its ok baby, you're doing amazing," I say to her.

"Yeah, you think it's ok because you are not the one fucking giving birth, well I have news for you Puckerman you are most certainly not having your appendage near me any time soon!" she yells at me.

I pale thinking I have to get friendly with my hand then.

"Ok Rach, listen next time you have a contraction take the pain out on me ok," I say to her because I know she can't actually mean that she won't have sex with me and she won't be able to hurt me because she's not strong enough.

Just as I think that another contraction hits and she head buts my chest and I must say that hurt like a bitch.

"Ok, Rachel, when I count to three you push ok," the midwife says, "1,2,3 push!"

Rachel pushes and then takes a long puff of gas and air.

"You should try some it's better than a night out on the piss," Rachel says and it was safe to say that she was definitely as high as a kite.

"No it's ok Rach, I'll pass," I say to her but Santana says, "I will though," but Quinn stops her before she gets the chance.

"Rachel you need to push again, 1,2,3, push!" the midwife says.

"Arghhhhh!" she screams and the midwife says, "Congratulations you have a baby girl."

The midwife cleans her up and hands her to Rachel. She is the most beautiful baby ever, with a mop of brown hair and big, brown doe eyes like her mother which I know I'll never be able to say no to and she has inherited her mother's Jewish nose.

"She's beautiful," me and Rachel say in unison.

"What shall we name her?" I ask her.

**And I'll leave that decision up to you PM me or review to let me know your baby name ideas :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I am very sorry about not updating :/ but I have had major writers block for this story and still have it so I decided to do a short epilogue instead, hope you'll forgive me and will like it, I am thinking of doing a spin off for this story where we focus more on puckleberry's children would you all be interested.**

"Mom, Lea's taken all the hot water again, argh this is so frustrating I am supposed to be meeting Liam in half hour and I can't even have a shower before school, I hate her," Adah whines to her mom.

"Lea get down here now!" Rachel shouts up the stairs.

"Um who's Liam?" Noah asks just as Lea is entering the room.

"Oh hasn't daddy's girl told you about her new boyfriend," Lea says in a sing song voice.

"Boyfriend?" Noah asks, looking at Adah.

"He's not my boyfriend; he's just a really good friend, that's all," Adah explains.

"As long as he's just a friend," Noah replies with a don't mess with me look in his eyes.

"He is," Adah replies, "Right well seeing as I can't have a shower I'm off to get dressed."

Xxxxxx

"Fuck, Noah right there oh God I'm so close," Rachel moans.

Noah reaches between them and pinches her clit.

"Ahh I'm coming, fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Rachel chants.

"Fuck that was good," Noah husks out.

"I love you," Rachel says.

"I love you too," Noah replies.

**I know it was short but like I said I had major writers block and really didn't know where to go from there, sorry if it disappointed you but would anyone be interested in a sequel?**


End file.
